fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Dollar Day
Dollar Day is episode 2b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. While on a visit to the Frosty Mart, Chum Chum winds up spending his and Fanboy's only dollar on the Chimp Chomp game, leaving them broke. They constantly insist help from anyone who walks through the door in lending them a dollar so they can escape. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum are going to the Frosty Mart for Frosty Freezy Freezes. But when they get there, after they get their treats, Chum Chum uses their only dollar on an arcade game. When they decide to put their freezes back in the machine, Chum Chum already slerps them down. They start to go into a panic. Then Oz walks in and they ask him if they can borrow a dollar. He says that he will make his purchase and give them the change, but he spends all his money without caring. Then Lenny starts to get irritated with waiting for them to pay. Then Boog walks in and starts to play Chimp Chomp. They see his quarters and plan on grabbing some. While Chum Chum is against it, Fanboy points out that Boog only has all those quarters because he stole them from Fanboy and Chum Chum. They start to sneak up behind him, but he sees them, spins around, grabs them, and flings them across the store.Then Fanboy has an idea. He tells Chum Chum to go to the tree house, but Chum Chum leaves without letting him finish the sentence. Then Fanboy is all alone and Lenny is getting fed up with waiting. Then Fanboy tries to leave, but is stopped by Dollar-nator sent to pay for the drinks. Then Fanboy asks how he was built and finds out that he is part pinata and enjoys the candy. Transcript Gallery Songs *''The Dollar Dance'' Trivia *This episode takes place completely at the Frosty Mart. This is also the first episode to feature it. *Boog, Oz, Lenny and Dollar-nator all make their first appearances in this episode. *This is the first episode where all three main characters (Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle) do not appear together. This is also the first episode where Yo is absent. *When Chum Chum finishes playing Chimp Chomp, he says "Yay!" The sound clip is recycled from the "Sliding Doors" teaser short. He also says the said line in the Arcade Raid game on Nick.com. *This is the first Fanboy and Chum Chum episode to air on a Monday. *This episode marks the first time Fanboy and Chum Chum say their own names. *This is the first time Chum Chum cried. *First episode where more than one Fanboy appears. Continuity *This episode was shown as an sneak peak of the show, without any partner episode, before the series premiered one month later. *Chum Chum's "Yay!" line is reused in "Chimp Chomp Chumps" and later "The Janitor's Apprentice". Goofs *When Oz gave Lenny his eight dollars, he only gave him one bill. This is impossible, since there is no such thing as an eight dollar bill. Allusions *When Fanboy says that a name for people who steal is "stealers", it's a reference to a football team called the Steelers. *'The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' - The wishing well Chum Chum is at during the flashback resembles the wishing well from "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" in appearance and location. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Jeff Bennett as Boog, Dollar-nator *Josh Duhamel as Oz 102B Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy